someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman: How It All Began
The New Store It all began in a Cadillac, Michigan. A new clothing store opened one block away from one of the best selling stores from the town. The store name was Slendays, but all the teenagers called it Slend. The store sold all kinds of clothes. In the front of the store there were the baby clothes, behind that the clothes for 2-6 year olds, behind that 7-12 and behind that 13-18. The last quarter of the store was all for adults. Clothes for men to the left and clothes for women to the right. At the back of the store were the costumes. In the middle of the male costumes there was a white mannequin, the mannequin had no face and was wearing the most expensive costume in the store. It was trendy, new, unbreakable and non-combustible. It was the most expensive costume in the store, but because it was so expensive nobody has bought it yet. The new store was getting more and more costumers and the old store was getting less because they had less choice and because it was more expensive than the new store. They tried doing sales and lowering their prices but they couldn't do anything about the new store. It only took a month and the old store had to declare bankruptcy. The owner and the employees were very angry and were looking for a way to take revenge on the new store. They all got together and were planning things they could do for days until they finally got a plan... The Revenge A week after all the planning they finally all got together in front of the store, but they didn't walk in, they waited and talked all day until the store closed. After the store closed they still were just standing there, talking, only them knowing what they were going to do. When the clock turned midnight you saw them all split up, getting things out of cars and all going to different parts of the building, two people broke into the door and the others threw bottles with some kind of fluid to them, those fluids turned out to be gasoline. They poured gasoline over everything. The cops arrived soon and the people gathered at the enterance of the store. They all got burning lighters out and said all together "We regret nothing," then threw the lighters on the ground burning the whole store down. The owner of Slend was called awake and rushed to the store. The sight of his business on fire made him drop down in tears. It took hours and hours before the firemen had extinguished the fire. When the fire stopped the cops first went in to remove the remains of the burned people. After the people were taken the owner and a cop went into the store together. They walked through the store stopping in front of the costume section, not thinking about the non-combustible costume worth thousands of dollars. They walked out of the store and the owner went to talk with the insurance company. The store was to be fixed and everything will be refunded... The Beginning Of Slenderman The next day people sent by the insurance company came to clean up the store and get rid of all the remains of the burning clothes. They took away all the burned clothes and the costume that was covered in ashes making them think it was burned too. They got it all in a truck and drove about 12 miles to the Meauwataka Lake, where that company dumped all their stuff they had to get rid of. They threw it all in the river and drove back to the store. The lake was used by the company to dump stuff for years, no matter what it was. Years ago they had to take radioactive fluids and they dumped them in there too, but back then the radioactive fluid was inactive and not dangerous at all, little did they know that the radioactivity would reactivate. The clothes were in the river for days. A week after the stuff was dumped there, the radioactive fluid started to activate, and the costume was in the middle of it with the remains of the mannequin. The trucks came back that day to dump more stuff into the river, not knowing their worst nightmare was about to happen that day. Slenderman They drove up to the river, they got out of their truck and stared at a green glowing spot in the river. They just stood there, hours went by with them just standing there unable to move looking at the green glow. At midnight, the men started walking around the river to the forest at the other side of the river. The green glow disappeared and the next day the men were gone. The forest was checked by a lot of cops during the daytime and some officers reported seeing a tall white man with no face wearing a black costume. Those men kept looking all day and night, when the other officers came back the next day, the officers looking for Slenderman in the night were gone. They were never found. There was placed a fence around the forest with warnings on the side of the fence everywhere saying "Danger - Do Not Enter" People who lived near the forest would disappear never to be found again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Slender Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story